


A gift of gratitude

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Borderline crack, Gen, Harems, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Carol gets to pick her own gift.





	A gift of gratitude

“Thank you so much! Without you we would all be dead! Please, let us pay you for your help!”

Carol never asked for payment when she helped people in danger, but unfortunately good deeds alone didn’t fill any bellies, so if people offered a reward she always took it.

It had been an easy fight really. She had randomly chosen the planet to rest on when she heard explosions and screams nearby. She found a village of Centaurians being attacked by space pirates and stepped in. The fight was over in less than 15 minutes.

Despite the fact that the last fire had only just been put out the village leader ordered for food to be served in one of the huts and sat Carol down on a richly decorated carpet as the various small offerings of fruits and fish were put in front of her. She happily wolfed it all down.

“Are you happy with your meal?” a friendly looking man next to her asked.

“Very!” she smiled, stuffing another grape-looking thing in her mouth. It was the freshest food she had tasted in weeks.

“Good” he said and clapped his hands “Then we will present you with your reward for saving us”

“Oh?” 

She had assumed the food was her only reward and would happily have accepted it. Curious, she quickly licked her fingers and wiped them off on her clothes, ready to receive whatever they might put in her hands.

To her confusion a shimmering, golden man was pulled into the hut by a pair of heavy shackles. A Sovereign. They had dressed him in a golden loincloth, a shade or two lighter than his skin, and what appeared to be fake jewelry. He was sobbing like a child and glittery tears ran down his cheeks. It was _heartbreaking_. Carol had never seen a person looking so defeated and lost. The Sovereign never handled defeat with grace and they usually didn’t forgive kidnapping of one of their own, so how could these people have gotten hold of this guy? Clearly there was a whole story there, and she was just about to ask when another man was dragged in.

He was dressed in an equally undignified getup. A long, mintgreen loincloth that left little to the imagination and thin, delicate chains that created silver lines across his hairy chest in intricate patterns. He held it together much better than the Sovereign next to him but had a sort of stubborn, disinterested look on his face, like they had been dragging him around for weeks and he had stopped caring where they took him next.

It was Yon-Rogg.

He didn’t look at her. Maybe because they had told him not to make eye contact, or more likely, because he didn’t know why he was here and didn’t care to look at anyone.

“What do you think?” the Centaurian next to her asked “I apologize for the getup but we were going to present them to the royal family on Jordik tomorrow. They have that huge harem and we thought these guys might interest them. They’re willing to pay a lot of credits for rare, handsome slaves and you won’t finds rarer slaves than a Sovereign and a Kree” 

One of the guys who had dragged them in snorted like he thought of something funny “A Kree slave. Almost an oxymoron. The slaver has become the slave” The guy next to Carol pointed at his buddy like ‘good one’. 

“Anyway” her host said “Because you saved our lives today we’d like to gift you one of these precious slaves. Just say which one you like the best and we’ll wrap him up for you”

Two people grabbed the slaves’ chins and forced them to face Carol so she could get a better look at them. Finally Yon-Rogg met her gaze and surprise flashed across his face. She half expected him to look away, ashamed of his situation, but he didn’t. He just looked wide-eyed at her like he thought they’d never see each other again.

“You’re slavers?” Carol asked the guy next to her.

“Well, no, not professionally. We only sell people who have it coming” When Carol didn’t immediately agree with him, the guy continued “I mean, do you know how many Centaurians the Kree have enslaved? An you can’t seriously feel pity for a Sovereign, right?”

She looked back at Yon-Rogg. She couldn’t tell if he was looking at her like that because he was hoping she’d save him, or if he thought she was really here to buy herself a slave.

“So?” the guy asked “Which one do you like?”

“I’ll take them both” Carol said.

“Uh...Sorry, we’re very grateful to you, we really are” the guy said “but these slaves are worth a lot of money, enough for the whole village”

“ _I’ll take both_ ” Carol repeated “And whoever else you were planning on selling in this village”

——————————

Carol hadn’t expected to leave the village in a worse condition than she found it. Funny how things worked out sometimes. She glared out the window of her small spaceship at the burning huts behind them. Her new passengers curiously followed the drama they left behind too; the Sovereign and a dark elf who they had no doubt kept hidden from her because he was worth more than a Sovereign and a Kree combined.

But Yon-Rogg couldn’t care less. He seated himself next to Carol still wearing the ridiculous outfit, if it could even be called an outfit. At least he didn’t stand out next to the other two guys.

“What are you doing in this backwaters part of the universe?” he asked her.

“You’re welcome” Carol answered “And I could ask you the same thing. How did you end up with a bunch of Centaurians?”

Centaurians didn’t keep slaves, but some had a habit of trafficking them. No way could they have caught him by themselves so someone must have sold Yon-Rogg to them at a very low price.

“The Supreme Intelligence wasn’t too happy with me when you sent me back empty handed” he said.

Carol felt a stab of guilt. She had expected them to punish him, yes, but with prison or degradation. Not like this. 

“How long-“

“How long have I been passed around? I spent a year or so in prison but eventually they wanted me to pay for my stay. The Supreme Intelligence had taken everything from me so I had nothing and it was decided that I should be sold off. I was a battle arena slave for a while, constantly being won and lost in matches and card games until those guys back there saw another use for me”

“Oh....I didn’t know slavery was an option”

“There were a lot of things we kept from you”

He was trying to sound nonchalant but she could tell he was angry and wanted her to feel bad. Otherwise he wouldn’t have told her everything.

He laughed humorlessly “Of course you find me now, just as I was looking forward to a bit of stability in my life. A harem didn’t sound so bad”

That was Yon-Rogg’s idea of a joke. A harem would be the worst possible fate for him. To just lie around all day looking pretty. He’d go mad.

“Well, sorry for ruining you life” Carol joked, realizing too late that she had indeed ruined his life and regretted her choice of words “Anything else I can do for you now that I’m at it?”

“Some clothes?”

“Sure thing. I’ll get you and your buddies something at the next stop. I’m afraid non of you would fit into my pants”

“What about a top?” the Sovereign asked, his arms crossed over his chest. The dark elf next to him rolled his eyes.

“Uh, maybe I got something” Carol said.

And that was how she ended up with Yon-Rogg at the steering wheel, a sulky dark elf in her bedroom, and a Sovereign dressed in a loincloth and one of her too tight t-shirts with a cat on the front.

All in all a productive day.


End file.
